


They Won't Stop Us, Darling

by Gorillaface345 (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gorillaface345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 100th Annual Hunger Games. The Third Rebellion failed. Katniss and Peeta are long dead. Though, the surprise this year- only males. And this year, the tributes may have to go through something even more dangerous than death-love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Stop Us, Darling

The last thing I remember was the cannon. The cannon, of a tribute, who wasn't just a tribute to me.

* * *

 

When I wake up, doctors are staring at down at me.

"So the prince finally awakens from his 3-day slumber?" One nurse smiles, and says in a painfully chirpy voice. I smile weakly with all the energy I have.

"Did I win?" I groan as I stand up. The nurse smiles at me. In my mind, I'm swearing. I'm not stupid.

"Yes you did! Your interview is in 3 hours!" Another false, fake, chirpy-voice, florescent haired nurse squeals.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. And also, the urge to puke all over this so called "nurse's" uniform. I mean, I'm not dumb! I've read books about the world before us. They were so free! The nurse's uniforms were plain, unlike these sparkly, glitzy, ditzy, revealing outfits of theirs! I should be admiring this! After all, I am a tribute from District-nevermind. 

My mentor walks in. "Oh my darling stars! My boy! You've won! You look great! Oh the district is going to be so proud! You've continued the legacy of myself, darling boy, perk up and flash your brightening-wide grin." He flashes a smile. I forcefully, grin back.

However, inside my blood is running cold inside. The legacy of myself... The words whisper and snake their way into my mind. I remember seeing his game. He killed his goddamn ally to win! But you didn't mean to. The words crept into my throat. I didn't mean to. Oh Panem, I can feel a flashback coming.

"Wonderful! Touch up, this is just the first to becoming a victor!" I don't hear him.

* * *

Blood. So much blood. I drop my weapon onto the ground. I feel like the ground should swallow me up, no, like it would if it could. I wish it could too. I didn't mean to kill him. I stare in horror, at the skin.

I cover my eyes. I feel something wet out of my eye. No, they can't see-they can't see me cry. He is just a tribute. My mind tells me, but my heart is heavy with guilt and sorrow.

I'm drowning. Drowning in a pool of blood, but also drowning in a pile of sorrow.

_I will mourn you._

_I will remember you._

The words dig into my mind, as I look at his eyes, wide open.

Eyes that were once so beautiful, complimented by everyone in the district-or so I was told by him. No. I must stay strong for him. He would not want it to be this way. I muster up my tears and look at his body one more time.

"I'm sorry. I had to. It was the only way I could my family again."

_But you are my family._

* * *

I take a deep breath.

"Showtime sir." Someone says.

I raise my head, straighten my back and drop my hands.

Act relaxed, act fierce, act calm. Act like you own the Capitol. Act like you are happy to be here. Roman is out. I can hear him.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I pronounce to you the winner of the 100th Annual Hunger Games-" I don't need to hear my name.

I push my shoulders back, take a deep breath, and then I walk out.

Actually, I step out, to a crowd filled with cheers, applause and love.

They adore me.

And I can't change that.

But I wish it was for 2 people.


End file.
